Saranghae Kyunnie
by wonkyushipper1013
Summary: gak ada summary! langsung baca aja ne
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi siwon  
Kim ryeowook  
Kim jongwoon

Pairing : wonkyu,yewook!slight gengkyu

Genre : romance,hurt,friendship

Warning : GS,love,ooc de el el

Lenght. : oneshoot/twoshoot/thereeshoot

Aku mencintaimu  
Ani sangat mencintaimu  
Tapi kenapa menggapaimu sangat susah - Choi Siwon

Cinta itu bullshit  
Sama saja dengan yang lain  
Melebihi sebuah penghianatan - Cho Kyuhyun  
Suara riuh terdengar di koridor sekolah paling elit yang bernama SM senior high school. Ada apakah gerangan jadi mereka ribut? Ternyata oh ternyata sang pangeran sekolah a.k.a choi siwon dengan gagahnya melewati koridor disekolah dan di ekori namja berkepala besar a.k.a yesung  
"Hyung"  
"Ya wonnie" jawab yesung  
"Ke kelas babykyu yuk"  
"Apa kau tidak jera dengan yeoja dingin itu wonnie"  
"Tidak malahan aku semakin cinta"  
"Aisshh cinta itu memang buta sekalian aku juga mau ketemua wookie"

XII IPA 1  
"Eonie" teriaj seorang yeoja manis berkulit putih pucat a.k.a kyuhyun  
Pletak  
"Ya eonie kenapa memukulku sih"sungut kyuhyun  
"Kau kira ini hutan,eoh"  
"Ya" perdebatan mereka pun harus berakhir tatkala dua namja tampan memasuki kelas mereka  
"Annyeong kyunnie wookie"  
"Annyeong sungie oppa,wonnie oppa"  
"Mana jawabanmu kyu"geram ryeowook melihat tingkah kyuhyun  
"Ah, ne annyeong" kata kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedatar-datarnya  
"Tumben oppa ke kelas pagi-pagi?"Tanya ryeowook  
"Masa tidak boleh sih aku menemui yeojachinguku yang imut disini"goda yesung  
Blush  
Muka ryeowook pun langsung merona mendengar perkataan yesung  
"So cheesy"kata kyuhyun  
"Ya dasar maniak setan" teriak yesung  
"Dasar big head"teriak kyuhyun dan terjadilah pertempuran antara duo YeKyu ini tanpa disadari kyuhyun siwon tertawa geli melihatnya  
TENG TENG!  
"Untung bel sudah berbunyi kalau tidak sudah kukiliti kau titisan setan"  
"Ya-" sebelum kyuhyun mengejar yesung yang sudah keluar tangannya pun ditahan ryeowook  
"Sudahlah kyu"  
"Aish"

Istirahat  
Terlihat seorang yeoja manis sedang duduk di pinggiran danau sekolah dengan pandangan menerawang  
Flashback  
"Han oppa"teriak seorang yeoja kepada namjachingunya a.k.a hangeng  
"Aishh ada apa kyu?kau menggangguku saja"  
"Aku bosan oppa"  
"Ya sudah pergi ke taman atau ke kedai es krim langgananmu"  
"Tapi sama oppa ya"  
"Aku sedang sibuk kyu"  
"Aku maunya sama oppa"  
"Shireo"  
"Ayolah"  
"Shireo"  
"Jebal, ne"  
"Ya "hangeng pun pasrah daripada harus berdebat terus dengan kekasihnya ini

Kedai es krim  
"Emmm...mashita"  
"Gimana enak kyu"  
"Enak sekali oppa"  
"Tehehe makannya jangan belepotan kyu kau tau aku jadi ingin memakan bibirmu"  
Blush  
Perkataan hangeng pun langsung dihadiahi rona merah di pipi kekasihnya  
"Hannie"teriak seorang yeoja cantik yang telah beraninya mengganggu kemesraan GengKyu  
Astaga heechul kenapa dia disini batin hangeng  
"Kenapa oppa?tanya kyuhyun penasaran  
"Ah,ani"  
"Annyeong"  
" ?"Tanya kyuhyun  
"Kim heechul imnida TUNANGANNYA tan hangeng"kata heechul yang membuat penekan di kata TUNANGANNYA  
" kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi oppa?" Kata kyuhyun denga suara bergetar  
"A-aku bisa jelaskan kyu"  
"Cepat hannie jelaskan sama yeoja ini"heechul pun dengan santainya bergelayut manja di lengan hangeng  
"Dia memang tunanganku kyu"  
"Ja-jadi dia benar tunanganmu"  
"Iya"  
"Sejak kapan"  
"2 bulan yang lalu"  
Sontak perkataan hangeng membuat kyuhyun terduduk lemas dengan berurai air mata  
"Ke...hikss..kenapa kau menyembunyikan..hikss..dariku oppa?"  
"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka kyu"  
"TERLUKA KAU BILANG?KAU TAU KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU TERLUKA DAN MULAI DETIK INI CINTAKU SUDAH MATI"  
PLAK  
"Ya"teriak heechul ketika melihat tunangannya ditampar oleh kyuhyun  
" Kenapa mau membela,hah?kalian berdua KAU TAN HANGENG"murka kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih terdiam di didalam  
Cinta ku sudah mati batin kyuhyun  
End of flashback

"Kyu"

TBC  
RCL juseyo!  
Aku datang membawa ff baru lagi  
Untuk before of love tenang aja pasti di lanjutin kok


	2. Chapter 2

"kyu" seseorang yang dengan beraninya menepuk pundak kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun menoleh seketika matanya terkejut tatkala melihat siwon berdiri disampingnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,kyu?"Tanya siwon

"Tidak ada"

"Are u sure?"

"Ishh jangan pake sok english tuan choi"ketus kyuhyun

'Baiklah. Apa kau tidak bosan menatap danau itu?"

"Tidak danau itu indah"jawab kyuhyu dengan muka seserius mungkin

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan jadi melamun begitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Urusanku juga karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi yeojachingku"

"Heh, dalam mimpimu tuan choi karena hatiku sudah beku akan cinta dan cinta itu juga bullshit"

"What the hell kyunnie? Aku janji akan mendinginkan hatimu yang beku itu dan semua cinta tidak ada yang omong kosong" jelas siwon

"Aku paling benci dengan janji lah membuat hatiku jadi tambah sakit"

"Memang apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini,kyu?tanya siwon lagi

"Nanti kau juga tau"dan jawaban terakhir kyuhyun lah yang jadi penutup pembicaraan pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum dihadiahi banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin menyakitkan hatinya, namun belum beberapa langkah teriakan siwon membuatnya berhenti

"Kyu"

"Ne"

"Kita bisa jadi teman kan"

"Tentu" kyuhyun pun segera berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan siwon dan hatinya yang masih berdebat. Aku janji akan mengembalikan hati yang beku itu kyu batin siwon

Pulang sekolah

"Eonie kita jadikan pulang bersama?" Tanya kyu pada wookie

"Mian,kyu sepertinya tidak bisa soalnya yesung oppa memintaku untuk menemaninya beli buku"

" eonie tidak apa kok aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau serius kyu"

"Iya eonie sayang"

"Apa perlu kusuruh siwon oppa mengantarmu?"

"Shireo. Jangan merepotkan orang eonie"

" aku duluan ne"

"Ppai ppai"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan dengan lemas karena tenaganya habis terkuras hari ini sampailah dia didepan halte bus sambil memainkan hp nya dan memasangkan headset di telinganya.

"Annyeong"

"Eh?siwon oppa"

"Kau tidak pulang bersama wookie kyu"

" pulang sama yesung oppa katanya"

" kuantar pulang"

"Tidak usah oppa"

"Ayo, kyu lagipula ini sudah sore apa kau mau menunggu disini sendirian" kata pun terlihat berpikir namun pada akhirnya dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah"

"Kajja" motor siwon pun melaju sedang membelah kota seoul nan indah ini. Kyuhyun terlihat nyaman dengan posisi ini buktinya dia menyamankan diri di punggung hangat siwon

Ckitt

Motor siwon pun berhenti di depan rumah kyuhyun yang terlihat bergaya kasual ala eropa dengan pagar rumah yang tinggi,terus hiasan lampu didepan pagar rumahnya

"Gomawo oppa sudah mengantarku"

"Emhh, ne cheonma kyu"kata siwon tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut kyuhyun

"Aishh jangan diacak-acak rambutku oppa kan jadinya rusak" kesal kyuhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan

"Hehe baiklah aku pulang dulu "

"Bye"

Kyuhyun pun memasuki rumah nya dengan wajah sumringah yang terlihat jarang sekali dia tampakkan

"Siapa tadi,kyu?namjachingumu?tanya eomma kyu

"Di-dia temanku eomma"

"Benarkah?"Goda eomma kyuhyun

"Aishh eomma"

"Hah,baiklah tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia tampan lho kyu"

"Ya ampun eomma ada-ada aja deh"

"Oh,iya kyu tadi hangeng kesini

"Buat apa dia kesini"

"Dia kesini menitipkan sesuatu padamu kamu bisa meliatnya di kamarmu"

"Gomawo eomma"

namja brengsek itu menemuiku apa tidak cukupkah sakit hati yang dia torehkan ke aku batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memasuki kamarnya yang pertama dia rasakan ada Gelap yang menghampiri.


End file.
